RoadTrip!
by OblivionStar17
Summary: Everything comes out on the road...SoKai RikuOC Tidna Waphie AU
1. If I Ever Forget

So, here's a story I carried over from KHInsider. To the readers who followed my I am SO sorry for not informing you of the switch. I beg your forgiveness. Now, onto business!

Please review!!

--

He ran a careless hand through his spiky brown hair, lying on his bed.

"Why didn't I tell her...?" He mumbled to himself, staring at his ceiling.

But then his phone rang, a text message awaiting his presence, and then, with the pouring rain outside his small house, he smiled. Only because the text message said, 'I love you.'

He ran out the door and sprinted to her house, but as he saw the moving truck roll away down the peaceful street, he cursed himself.

'Idiot! Why did you let her leave?!'

"Sora! Sora you lazy bum, get up!" His friend shouted, shaking him violently.

"Ah! I'm up, I'm up! Relax Riku! Now what's the matter?" Sora murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"It's Kairi! She's coming back!"

"She what?! Stop fooling with me, Riku."

"I'm not kidding you. I know it's hard to believe…after all, it's been five years."

"Weird. Well, I'm heading out. Keep me posted. See ya tomorrow."

Sora left the beach slowly, rowing his small, decrypt, wooden boat towards the shore of town. He watched as his house snuck silently onto the horizon ahead, and as he gazed into the never ending twilight, he uttered four words, "I love you too."

Riku shook his head, sending the water from his hair, and onto the sand. He gazed into the twilight, setting a gentle hand on his knee. He stood after a few moments, holding his wooden sword in his right hand. Wading into the water, he heard a quiet, almost silent, splash behind him and spun around, hitting an off-guard Tidus, and he fell into the water. Riku sighed, putting a bandaged hand to his forehead. He held out his other hand to his friend helping him up.

"So Kairi's coming back huh?" Tidus asked, flinching as Riku raised his hand up onto the top of the small boys head.

"Yeah. Sora really missed her you know. He waited five years. I don't think I'd last that long." Riku said, removing his hand. He held his wooden sword again now, using it as a walking stick.

He chuckled as he heard successive splashing on a young girl's incoming, and as she jumped on Tidus, Yuna wrapped her thin arms around her lover. Tidus tipped his head back and kissed her, running a gentle hand through her brown hair. Yuna took him down to the ground and began kissing him repeatedly on the water's surface. Riku twitched his eye and raised one eyebrow.

"Hey, you two. Keep it G rated while Riku is in the water. I'm leavin' now anyways."

They hardly acknowledged this comment, and continued on as Riku stepped onto the white sand of his favorite beach. He didn't have too long to admire it though, as Alana, his girlfriend, tackled him and took him down to the sand. They embraced for a moment, and Riku thought warmly, 'This day rocks.'

Sora threw himself on his bed, flipping his phone open and tapping the AIM button. Hopefully Kairi still had the same screen name. He scouted for her screen name, and, sure enough, there it was. He clicked on it, opening a chat window.

Oathkeeper289: Kairi?

Heart-of-light653: Sora?! Oh my god! I haven't talked to you in ages!

Oathkeeper289: Yeah! Is it true? Are you coming back?

Heart-of-light653: Yeah!! My dad just got a job transfer! We're going to live there for the rest of our lives!

Oathkeeper289: Oh God! That's awesome! When are you back?

Heart-of-light653: Tomorrow, actually. Around three.

Oathkeeper289: Great! I can't wait to see you! I'm gonna go. Lylas!

Heart-of-light653: Lylab! Bye!

Oathkeeper289 has signed off.

Sora was so excited that he nearly threw his phone. The girl he loved was coming home, and was never going to leave! Could this night get any better? Sora walked downstairs and to the door, but was surprised that the doorknob turned before he touched it.

"Surprise!" Sora's mom and step-dad yelled as he stepped onto the deck.

Sora followed their finger's directions, revealing a black BMW, sitting in the drive way. He swore his mouth dropped to the ground. He turned to his parents.

"You trying to bribe me?" He asked with a smile, his step-dad throwing him the keys.

"Is it working?" His step-dad asked, with his famous lop-sided smile.

"Pretty much."

Sora jumped in the car and put the keys into the ignition, rolling down the window.

"I'm taking her for a test drive," He said with a grin, "Y'know, a good test to be sure she's working right."

His parents just smiled and waved and Sora drove off to Riku's.

"OH MY GOD!" Riku shouted, staring wide-eyed at Sora's new automobile.

"Shut up and get in." Sora said, "What's a test drive without your best friend?"

Riku laughed at this, jumping into the car. He glanced frantically around the car, stealing a laugh from Sora.

"Oh yeah. It's flawless."

Sora started the car, taking off down the vacant street.

Kairi finished packing, glancing at the conversation she and Sora had had, which was still open on her lap-top. She smiled at it, opening the menu and saving it. She remembered what he had said on the day she left now, more than ever, as she began reminiscing.

FLASHBACK

"_Sora, come on! I have to leave!" A young Kairi yelled, dragging the young boy through the water and onto shore._

"_Kairi…I need to talk to you about something." Sora said, his face a tint of pink._

"_What?" she asked, her face only inches from his now._

"_Um…forget it. When you get back to Destiny Islands, remind me and I'll tell you!"_

"_And If you forget what you were going to say?"_

"_Kiss me."_

_She hugged him._

"_Deal."_

END FLASHBACK

She smiled at her fond memory. 'I hope he forgot what to say!'


	2. Far Away

Chapter Two! Thanks to those who read and review! To business!

--

Sora slipped ungracefully on the party streamers, falling face first on the ground. He rubbed his nose frantically, standing up quickly and putting up the, "oh so fancy", in Selphie's words of course, "Welcome home" banner. Riku and Alana walked into the room with groceries and drinks and set them on the table and then turned to Sora.

"You almost done?" Riku asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, more or less," Sora said, now eyeing more party streamers on the floor, which, to be honest, he did not know he had, "well, actually…"

"You're done. Besides, it looks great!" Alana said, throwing the streamers into the trash barrel, making a successful basket.

Riku kissed her cheek, and she inched him to the couch, where she pushed him down and began taking off his shirt, while kissing him.

"Uh…guys? Can we please wait till I'm out of the room?" Sora asked, sweat dropping.

Riku grunted a "no" and Sora ran from the room. He came upon the snacks and began pouring and organizing,

Once finished, he glanced to the clock. It was only mid-night, and Sora's parents okayed the party with Kairi's, without telling Kairi of course, so that they could party all night long. He flipped on the T.V. and drifted to sleep. What's the hurt in a small nap anyways? He had three whole hours.

Riku pulled his shirt back on. He sighed, helping Alana with her undergarments, then rubbing his sore back. He cracked the door a little to see where Sora was, only to find him asleep on the couch. He shrugged, it wasn't a bad idea. They were going to be up ALL night anyhow. He lied down on the couch and set his watch alarm, then pulled Alana down onto it as well. He kissed her cheek, drifting into slumber.

Tidus was with Yuna, helping with the present organization. He and Yuna found the gifts for Kairi, while Selphie and Wakka got party outfits for the whole gang. Tidus had his arm around Yuna, while they strolled through the reading section of the store. Tidus spotted an interesting book, and picked it up with his free hand. He flipped it over and read the summary.

It read as follows: "When Hikari's childhood friend, Sakura, returns to their hometown, he and his best friend take their girlfriends with them and go on a road trip. While seeing the sights, Hikari starts to fall for her, but will his feelings ever be realized?"

Tidus grinned. Perfect for Sora and Kairi! He gave it to Yuna, who nodded in approval, and they pushed the cart to the checkout counter. After being checked out, Tidus hopped in the car, but not before opening the door for his lover. He kissed her cheek and they began to drive home.

"Holy shit…" Alana said, drooling at Riku's party outfit. He had blue jeans, a vest, and a ragged white glove on his left hand. (A.N. Basically it's his KH2 outfit. Sora's will be his KH2 outfit as well. Tidus will have his FFX outfit, and Yuna will have her FFX-2 outfit.) Alana wore a white tank top and khaki's with the part of the left leg ripped off, glistening crystal anklets reflecting the dim lights. Riku kissed her, and between kisses he said, "You look very beautiful."

Sora put his outfit on quickly, putting a hat on backwards. The hat was black, and had a halo on it. When he got to the bottom of the steps Tidus and Yuna were dressed, and Selphie wore a dress that was pink, with her hair curled slightly. Wakka wore a sideways hat with shorts and a torn t-shirt. Sora stole a quick glance at the clock which read 2:45. He turned to everyone and out of his large red pockets, came a few CD's. Selphie took them and put them in the stereo. They began preparing for Kairi's arrival, and the plan was made.

Selphie would take Kairi upstairs while everyone else hid, to get her dressed, and when she came back Sora would jump out first and hug her, (Selphie arranged this for her own enjoyment, go figure.) and then Sora would lead Kairi to the living room where everybody would jump out and the party would start. Kairi's outfit was a sorter pink dress that went to her knees. It was decorated on the shoulders with small sequins that were silver, and the dress had angel wings on the back of it, and came with pink high heels. A halo-hat came with it and, even when examined closely, seemed to actually float above one's head.

"Guys! She's here! Hide!" Riku yelled, running for the couch.

Sora chose to go inside closet, door slightly opened, just enough to see what was going on, and everyone else had hidden in an average of 2 minutes. Perfect timing. Kairi knocked on the door and Selphie opened it, leading her up the stairs. It took about 3 minutes, and then they came downstairs. Sora was so shocked that he almost missed the signal to come out. She was beautiful! He jumped out and embraced her, grinning widely, and she returned it.

"You look great." Sora said, blushing slightly.

"Not as good as you!" Kairi said, standing on her tip-toes and kissing his cheek.

Sora lead her into the living room, and everyone jumped out, yelling, "SURPRISE!" Kairi was so surprised that she nearly fell over. She would have, but Sora caught her. She smiled at him and he smiled back, letting her to her feet. She blushed and hugged everybody, while Riku laughed at Sora.

"Hahaha…she likes you!"

"She does not! It was just…uhm…a greeting! Yeah, that's it! A greeting!" Sora argued.

"He's right!" Kairi said to Riku, glaring playfully at him.

Sora lowered his head. He had actually wanted her to prove him wrong. Little did Sora know, Kairi was wishing the same thing.

"Let's play Karaoke!!" Selphie yelled, holding a microphone in her hand, "I'll pick the people to go first and I'll pick the song. Sora and Kairi! You guys go first! The song is "Far Away" By Nickelback!"

Sora and Kairi blushed, stepping onto the plastic platform,(Comes with the karaoke set.) and each grabbed their microphone.

SONG TIME! (If you have the song, feel free to sing along!)

Kairi: This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait?

Sora: Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Both: That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Sora: On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand

Kairi:I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Both: That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Sora: So far away  
Been far away for far too long

Kairi: So far away  
Been far away for far too long

Both: But you know, you know, you know

Sora: I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long

Kairi: So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Sora: Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Kairi: Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Sora: Keep breathing

Both: Hold on to me and, never let me go

When the music faded, their eyes met, and they exchanged a smile. Sora reached for her hand and she gave it to him, and they walked outside, everybody partying far too hard to notice. They sat on the bench outside and Sora looked into Kairi's cerulean eyes. Before he knew it, he was lost in them. She was having the same problem when finally Sora said, "Hey…Kairi? Do you like me?"

"No." She responded simply, scooting closer to him as he hung his head. "I love you."

Sora bolted up right and looked at her eyes. She wasn't lying. But, before he was lost in them again, they closed and Kairi brought her lips to his in a gently, yet passionate, kiss. Everybody from the party was looking at this through the window, and Kairi grabbed the shades and pulled it down. They parted after what seemed to be hours, and re-entered the party.

Everyone slept at Sora's that night, and his parents slept at Kairi's house. Sora put his sleeping bag next to Kairi's and Kairi got into her sleeping bag and snuggled up next to Sora. He put his arms around her, and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Roadtrip!

Chapter Three! On to business! Thanks again to Readers and Reviewers!

--

Sora hung up the phone and smiled at Kairi who was sitting on the couch, reading her new book.

"Did they okay it?" Kairi asked, now standing up.

"Yeah! We leave tomorrow!" Sora exclaimed, hugging Kairi while the noise woke up Riku and Alana.

"Wha…?" Riku muttered, obviously still half-asleep.

Sora ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair, frustrated at having to say it again.

"We're going on a road trip! Us four in my car, and Tidus, Yuna, Selphie, and Wakka in Tidus' car! We're leaving tomorrow."

"Okay…" Alana said, falling back to sleep on top of Riku.

Sora and Kairi went to each others' houses to help pack, then had lunch.

"So where are we going?" Kairi asked, holding her sandwich in her right hand.

"I was thinking Twilight Town, then to the Coliseum." Sora said, after swallowing a mouthful of sandwich.

"That'll take like, three weeks. Sounds perfect." Kairi said with a smile.

They finished their lunch and went to the store, since they were in charge of the food. They got tons of food and everyone compiled their cash for the expenses.

"We're short $100." Sora frowned.

"Not quite," His step-dad said, laying five $100 bills on the table, "That should cover it, right?"

Sora hugged his step-dad and nodded. It was all set, the food, money, clothing, entertainment, (Both cars had TV's in them.) and the music. Sora laid down the schedule. All of the teens had bought cell phones(except for Sora and Kairi who them already), and if one party was going to stop, so did everyone. They all programmed each other's numbers and pictures into their phones, and then returned to their respective houses. Everyone stayed at the house of their respective driver.

"So we finally get off this island huh?" Riku said, putting down his checker piece, "King me."

"What? Damn! Yeah, I guess so," Sora said, putting the piece on top of the other piece.

Kairi and Alana were eating dinner, while Riku and Sora continued their game of "intense" checkers.

"The boys are so easily entertained." Alana said, rolling her eyes as Sora flipped the board in frustration and he and Riku began wrestling.

"You got that right," Kairi said with a giggle as Sora was thrown over the couch and onto the floor.

Sora cursed and jumped back over the couch and back at Riku, who was sent spiraling into Sora's room.

"Well…that takes care of that," Sora said, pocketing the prize money.

Alana rolled her eyes and went to get Riku. Kairi walked over and grabbed the money out of his pocket and began running away.

"Hey-Kairi!" Sora yelled, chasing her. They ran in circles and Kairi tripped, and Sora caught her. He took his money and threw it behind him and began kissing her. Riku snuck in and grabbed the cash fleeing for Sora's room again.

After the whole schpheal, Sora and Kairi lied down on his bed and fell asleep, as Riku and Alana did the same, except on the floor.

The alarm went off at 7:30, as planned, and Sora sat up slowly. He rubbed the sleepys from his eyes. He kissed Kairi and said, "Wake up, it's time to go."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, muttering, "Already?"

"Yep. Already." Sora said, pulling on a shirt. He dropped a ball on Riku's head and said, "Get up you lazy bum."

Riku opened his eyes, rubbing his forehead. He shook Alana gently, who was clinging to his lower abdomen. Sora threw Riku a shirt, and grabbed his own jacket-shirt. He descended his narrow stairs to the kitchen, grabbing the keys from the counter. Kairi followed in suit, along with Riku and Alana a few moments later. They all got in the car and drove off to Tidus' place.

Yuna woke first, flicking Tidus' head with her pointer finger. He opened his eyes slowly and said, "What? Is it time already?"

"Yeah," Yuna said, kissing him warmly before getting out of bed, "Now get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs."

Tidus threw a shoe at Wakka which woke Selphie, who was on top of him, as well.

"When did you two get together?" Tidus laughed, pulling his pants on.

"Uhm…last night." Selphie said, making circles on Wakka's bare chest with her index finger.

Tidus rolled his eyes and went downstairs, finding Yuna talking with Kairi and Sora.

"Where're Riku and Alana?" Tidus asked, eyebrow raised.

"In the car, sleeping." Sora said, a chuckle added at the end of the sentence.

Kairi had her head resting on his shoulder, and Sora had his arm around her. Selphie would have loved this. Sora and Kairi returned to the car and Tidus went to go and check on Selphie and Wakka. He found them asleep again and sighed.

"What am I gonna do with you two?"

Riku was still asleep, praise god almighty, and Sora had started the driving. In the other car Tidus had started the drive, seeing as how Wakka had been out blind cold when they had planned to leave. Tidus and Wakka were the only ones old enough to drive, (Yuna with her temps, and Selphie who, for some odd reason, hadn't wanted to get hers.)

Meanwhile, in car RAKS…

"You okay, hun?" Kairi cooed softly from the passenger's seat next to Sora.

"Yeah, just a little nervous is all." Came Sora's shaky reply.

"I'll drive." Riku slurred from the back, obviously having just risen from slumber.

"No." Sora interjected.

"Sora, come on. You're nervous. We've been driving for three hours. It's eleven," Kairi reasoned softly, as to not wake Alana in the back seat, "there's a lot more distance to cover. Riku'd drive eventually anyhow."

Sora pondered, his eyes on the road. Then he gave his phone to Kairi. She smiled widely at him, and dialed Tidus' number.

"Hey shorty?" Kairi spoke into the phone, "Pull over in the next gas stop."


	4. The first PitStop!

Pit-Stop! Short pointless Chapter! Enjoy! Thanks to Readers and reviewers!!

--

Car TYSW…

Tidus turned into the gas station expertly, drifting into the parking spot next to the pump. Yuna got out and stretched, yawning, and walked over to her boyfriend with the credit card each car was given for gas money.

She swiped it quickly, and Tidus could tell she'd done it before. 'But hell,' he thought, 'she was a girl.' Wakka woke up gently, and by sitting up, Selphie woke too, as she was leaning on him for support during her rest.

They got out and bought some snacks, and then Tidus went to talk to Sora.

"How're you guys holding up?" Tidus asked, eyebrow perked slightly.

"Pretty well," Sora smiled, "But it's Riku's turn to drive, so that could change pretty quickly."

Tidus laughed, the replied, "You think he's bad? It's Wakka's turn to drive!"

They both shared a large amount of laughter. Tidus then turned back, after saying bye, to his car and walked back over.

Car RAKS…

"Alright!" Riku exclaimed, grasping the wheel firmly, "How long do I get to drive for?"

"Three hours," Sora said through yawns, "Be careful with her Riku…"

"Oh I will." Riku replied, with a hardly angelic expression on his face.

Kairi slapped her forehead and looked to see Sora's reaction, but he was already fast asleep. Riku drove slowly out of the gas station, then onto the highway, which was a lot smoother of a transfer than even Sora could have made. Kairi decided to lie down next to Sora, and drift to sleep as well.

Riku adjusted his mirror at the stop light, seeing that Tidus' car had stopped moving. His eyes shot wide open as he saw two figures touching closely through what looked to be more than the mouth. Alana saw his expression and immediately asked, "What is it?"

"Oh nothing…" Riku responded, then added under his breath, "I really hope Selphie and Wakka are asleep."

Riku sent Tidus a text message that he was stopping at the McDonald's that was on the corner of the intersection, and that when they were done they could meet there. He shook Sora and Kairi gently, telling them to get out of the car, and to get some food in their stomachs.

"What the…" Sora started, looking around him, "where's the others?"

Alana and Kairi were absorbed in music conversation, so Riku mouthed, "Tidus and Yuna" and made a hand gesture even Sora could have understood. A finger into a hole.

"What the hell?!" Sora said in a harsh whisper, "With Selphie and Wakka in the car?! You gotta be kidding me!"

Riku swallowed hard and looked at him nervously, shaking his head no. Sora blushed a huge shade of red, and he shared Riku's sympathy for the two young ones.


	5. Break Time OUT OF GAS!

Chapter Five has arrived! Bring on the party! Down to business. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers!

SoKai

"Sora?" Kairi asked, shaking him, and causing him to slightly stir. He sat up and blinked.

"Wha?" He slurred, obviously tired, "Wha's going on?"

"We're pulling over for the night. Hotel."

Sora got up, Kairi holding his hand, and they walked into the hotel.

"Where is everyone," Sora inquired, index finger to his chin, "still in the cars?"

"No, sleepy head," Kairi replied, "They're in their rooms already."

Sora nodded in acknowledgment, then entered the elevator with Kairi. Riku had already carried his suitcase to his room, so Sora didn't have to worry about his bag. Kairi walked up to the door and slid her key. While Sora stood outside, baffled.

"Where am I sleeping?" Sora asked.

"Where do you think?" Kairi smiled, seductively, "Coming in?"

RiLana

"Alana, you done in the shower?" Riku called through the door.

"Yeah, pretty much." She called back.

"Decent?"

"Nope. Since when do you care?"

"I don't." He smiled.

He entered the door to find her fully dressed. He frowned.

"Gotcha, sweetheart," She giggled, "Meet you in bed."

He laughed and undressed, stepping into the shower. As soon as he'd finished, he got out of the bathroom, noticing the light was off, and seeing a sleeping Alana on the bed. He lifted her up, placing her under the covers, then crawling in next to her. He embraced her sleeping body and drifted off himself.

TidUna WaPhie

"Ha! We win!" Selphie and Wakka cried simultaneously.

The other couple, completely naked, pouted.

" I hate poker." Tidus said, walking towards the window, Yuna in tow.

Tidus slid open the window and climbed out, standing on the ledge, hopping up and down. Yuna did the same. Oh how they would grow to hate that game.

SoKai

Sora let out a sob. Kairi was already bawling next to him in their queen sized bed, and they both cuddled closer. Sora picked up the case of the movie they were watching and grabbed the disc from the player. Tears were sliding down his cheeks. The Notebook was just so sad. Kairi got up and hugged him, and they pressed their lips together, falling gently on the bed. Kairi began to undo his belt, while Sora began to strip her of her shirt. And then things began to escalate.

The next morning, everyone checked out early. Wiping the sleepies from his eyes, Sora wrapped his arm around Kairi, holding her tight against him. He kissed her good morning, then he got into the driver's seat and she in the passenger's. Riku and Alana got into the back seat, and they began to drive away.

They drove for at least three hours before they switched drivers. Riku and Sora did their secret handshake, then Sora climbed into the back. Kairi and Sora instantly lied down in the back seat and fell asleep. Riku drove for a half hour before the gas tank beeped. He shrugged it off, referred to it as "not a problem", that is, until the car stopped. It just ran dry. And there was the first problem.


End file.
